Story About Us
by fuyuki25
Summary: Kaito Shion, lelaki berumur 27 tahun, pemimpin perusahaan Shion. Jatuh hati pada Miku Hatsune, seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun yang telah memiliki anak berumur 6 tahun bernama Mikuo. Namun selalu ada rintangan untuk Kaito mendapatkan Hati Miku. Gimana kisahnya? Cek it out. gaje abal, dll


Fuyu: Balik lagi dengan fuyu di fic baru. Entah kenapa fuyu kepikiran buat fic ini.

Akihiko: lalu ficmu yang lain gimana?

Ken: Master selalu menelantarkan semua ficnya.

Fuyu: masih di lanjut kok, tapi dalam tahap pembuatan.

Yuki: Ya udah, langsung aja, jangan lama-lama.

Fuyu: Oh, iya, semua selamat membaca ya.

Story About Us

Pairing: Kaito S X Miku H

T

Gaje, Abal, ngak nyambung, tidak sesuai EYD, dll

Vocaloid milik yamaha cs, tapi cerita ini resmi milik saya.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Kaito Shion, lelaki berumur 27 tahun, pemimpin perusahaan Shion. Jatuh hati pada Miku Hatsune, seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun yang telah memiliki anak berumur 6 tahun bernama Mikuo. Namun selalu ada rintangan untuk Kaito mendapatkan Hati Miku. Gimana kisahnya? Cek it out

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Tokyo. Sebuah perusahaan besar dan ternama Shion Corp. Seorang pemuda berambut ocean blue tengah memerhatikan seorang wanita berambut tosca yang sedang sibuk bekerja. Tanpa lelaki itu sadari seorang lelaki berambut honeybond tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan seringai lebar.

"Ekhm, pagi-pagi juga, udah natap si doi." Ucap Len Kagamine dengan seringai lebar menatap temannya yang sedang memerah hebat.

"Ugh, Jangan ngagetin dong." Ucap Kaito menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, wajahnya masih memerah.

"Kau sih, kalo suka tinggal bilang aja kenapa, jangan jadi penguntit deh, udah satu minggu lu natap Miku-nee terus." Ucap Len dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ck, susah tau, lu sendirikan tau kalo dia udah punya suami dan anak. Lagian apa segitu mirip penguntit ya gue? Dan perasaan lu manggil Miku dengan sebutan nee, kalian kakak beradik?" Tanya Kaito masih dengan wajah merah.

"Yee, suaminya udah lama ninggal, jadi masih ada kesempatan banget kayak penguntit. Gue kan sama Miku-nee dulu tetangga sampai Sma, dia udah gue aggap kakak sendiri. Dan dengar ya, Kaito, Kalo lu nyakitin Miku-nee, Gue bunuh lu." Ucap Len dengan serius, Kaito tidak pernah melihat Len dengan seserius ini, kecuali bersangkutan dengan Rin, istrinya.

"Iya, Gue tau, tenang aja deh. Gue udah jatuh cinta dengan Miku, jadi Len, bantuin gue deketin Miku ya?" Ucap Kaito dengan memohon.

"Sip itu, tapi pertama-tama lu harus deketin anaknya dulu, namanya Mikuo, dia paling sensitive kalo menyangkut Miku-nee, lu tau dia punya ucapan yang sering di sebutnya jika ada cowo dekat dengan ibunya." Cerita Len mengingat Mikuo, keponakan manisnya itu.

"Ucapaan apa?" Tanya Kaito kepo, wajar saja sebab dia ingin dekat dengan anaknya Miku.

" Ucapannya itu adalah 'ingin dekati ibuku? Langkahi mayatku' begitu." Ucap Len dengan menirukan Mikuo. Kaito hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tapi gue penasaran, kok lu bisa suka sama Miku-nee? Gimana ceritanya?" Tanya Len penasaran.

"Oh, ceritanya panjang." Ucap Kaito dengan wajah merah.

"Udah, ceritain aja, gimana caranya gue dekitin lu sama Miku-nee kalo gue ngak tau alasannya." Ucap Len dengan antusias

"Oke deh. Jadi waktu itu gue pulang dari kantor, sialnya hari itu lagi hujan dan mobil gue lagi di servis karena rusak dan sialnya lagi, pas hujan deras itu gue masih di kantor, rencana mau ke halte bus." Ucap Kaito memulai cerita.

Flashback Kaito

" _Hah..." Helaan nafas terdengar dari seorang pemuda berambut ocean blue. Dia menatap hujan yang makin lama semakin deras itu._

" _Hujannya makin lebat lagi." Ucap Pemuda itu sedikit merutuki nasipnya yang sangat sial hari ini. Pagi ini dia akan berangkat ke kantor menggunakan mobilnya, tapi ternyata mobilnya rusak dan gak bisa jalan hingga terpaksa dia naik bus. Di kantor dia memang sedang senggang, namun kesialannya bertambah saat pulang. Hari yang tadinya cerah malah hujan secara mendadak, mana ngak berhenti dan tambah deras lagi._

" _Hah.." Sekali lagi pemuda itu menghela napasnya._

" _Ini.." Secara mengejutkan pemuda itu melihat sebuah payung di depannya. Dia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memberikannya. Di sana, seorang wanita memakai pakaian kantor tengah memberikan payung berwarna biru itu kepadanya._

" _Ini?" Ucap Pemuda itu dengan nada bingung._

" _Kamu inguin pulangkan? Karena lagi hujan ngak bisa pulang kan?" Tanya wanita itu. Pemuda yang di tanyai hanya mengguk._

" _Karena itu aku meminjamkannya, kamu bisa memakainya." Ucap Wanita itu dengan senyum._

 _Deg_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu merasakan hal ini. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas, dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat._

" _T-Tapi, kamu sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Kaito masih dengan wajah memerah._

" _Saya bisa berlari kok, lagian rumah saya lumayan dekat." Ucap Wanita di depannya dengan senyum._

" _B-Bagimana k-kalo aku antar kamu pulang, b-biar ngak ngerepotin." Ucap pemuda itu, dia salah tingkah._

 _Wanita di depannya tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengganggukan kepalanya._

" _Baiklah." Ucap Wanita di pemuda dan wanita itu berjalan di tengah hujan dengan satu payung. Pemuda berambut ocean blue ini nampak sangat gugup, sementara wanita di sampingnya hanya diam. Kesunyian menghampiri mereka cukup lama sampai sang wanita membuka suaranya._

" _Maaf, tapi aku belum tau namamu tuan." Ucap Wanita itu menoleh kearah pemuda itu._

" _Ah..Benar, maaf aku sangat tidak sopan, perkenalkan namaku Kaito, Kaito Shion." Ucap pemuda bernama Kaito itu._

" _Eh? Jadi kamu pemilik prusahaan Shion dong, kalo begitu maafkan kelancangan saya tuan. Nama saya Miku, Hatsune Miku." Ucap Wanita bernama Miku dengan nada bersalah._

" _Tak usah terlalu formal denganku di luar kantor Hatsune-san." Ucap Kaito dengan sembrutan merah._

" _Kalo begitu, sampai di sini saja, Shion-san. terima kasih telah mengantar saya." Ucap Miku pada Kaito._

" _Tak apa, lagian kau juga meminjamkan payungmu padaku kok." Ucap Kaito dengan senyum._

 _Miku melirik Kaito sesaat, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa bahu kanan Kaito basah. Apa lelaki ini memiringkan sedikit payunnya agar dia tidak ke basahan, pikir Miku_

" _Anu, bajumu basah Shion-san, Bagaimana kalo mampir dulu kerumahku? Kalo kamu pulang sekarang malah masuk angin." Ucap Miku sambil menatap mata Kaito yang membuat getaran aneh di jantung Kaito._

 _Deg_

' _ugh, apa ini, setiap kali melihatnya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.' Batin Kaito dengan sembrutan merah._

" _B-baiklah." Ucap Kaito. Dia mengikuti Miku memasuki apartemen wanita itu._

 _Klek_

 _Pintu tebuka._

 _Drap drap darp_

" _IBU PULANG, IBU PULANG." Suara anak kecil membuat Kaito terdiam. Lalu dia melihat seorang anak lelaki mirip Miku berlari dan memeluk kaki Miku._

" _Okaeri, Kaa-san." Ucapan anak itu membuat hati Kaito merasa sakit._

" _Tadaima, Mikuo-kun." Ucap Miku dengan senyum yang tulus terpanjcar dari wajahnya._

 _Mikuo kemudian menatap lelaki yang berdiri di belakang ibunya itu._

" _Siapa paman ini, kaa-san?" Tanya Mikuo dengan polosnya._

" _Ini bos kaa-san, bersikap baiklah di depannya Mikuo-kun." Ucap Miku dengan senyum._

" _Baik. Silahkan masuk paman Kaito." Ucap Mikuo menarik Kaito agar masuk kedalam Rumah. Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Kaito tidak melihat tanda-tanda seorang lelaki di rumah. Dan Kaito mendapati sebuah foto yang berisikan tiga orang. Miku,Mikuo saat masih bayi dan ...seorang lelaki berambut coklat, namun ada sedikit berwarna merah di bagian ujung rambutnya. Apa ini suami Miku, batin Kaito._

" _Ayah sudah lama meninggal." Ucap Mikuo yang dari tadi melihat gelagat Kaito._

" _Eh?" Kaito terkejut karena Mikuo bisa mengatakan itu tanpa beban._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tbc

.

.

Chap ini sama depan masih meceritakan flashbacknya Kaito saat bertemu Miku. dan umur Mikuo di sini 6 tahun. Dan untuk lelaki berambut coklat itu, fuyu pakai cowo yang ada di love trial, lagunya Miku. di sana kalian dapat melihatnya, namun ngak tau namanya siapa, jadi maaf nanti kalo fuyu asal pakai nama. Dan disini ceritanya Miku janda di tinggal mati. Fuyu dapat ide ini saat dengar lagu, entah kenapa fuyu pengen buat Miku dan Kaito seperti ini. Perjiangan Kaito masih panjang, mengingat banyak yang harus dia hadapi.

Yup sekian aja deh

RnR?


End file.
